


waves

by kokirane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokirane/pseuds/kokirane
Summary: agape. agape, but anew.





	waves

When JJ shuffles into the rink, Yuri’s already there. The sun is beginning to filter inside, warming JJ’s skin even as the rink’s cool air wraps its cold fingers around him, but nothing compares to the electricity that surges through his body as he sees Yuri take off into a triple lutz, sunlight threading through his long blonde hair, shining on sea-green eyes. **  
**

JJ hears the sound of waves kissing the shore. They had shared a week in Hatsetsu, once, and it comes to him now with startling clarity — the morning of Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, JJ had found Yuri on the beach: all gold and sapphire, his arms wrapped around himself as he stared out over the horizon. The need to reach out, to —

To say something stupid,  _like let’s pair skate. let me hold you. i feel something between us. do you?_

JJ knows better to interrupt Yuri during a routine, but he comes closer to the rink and rests his elbows on the edge, leans forward. If Yuri sees him, Yuri sees him. If he ignores him, JJ can pin it on focus. It feels a little like pulling petals off a flower. It’s a little lonely, but JJ doesn’t mind. Not when he knows that Yuri’s lonely too.

The music crescendos. JJ hums along.  

Yuri’s loops are getting wider and wider, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of the rink. It could be a coincidence, but maybe it isn’t. It’s all petals and waves. It’s the way Yuri’s arms look like wings reaching for Heaven. It’s the way JJ feels like prey being circled, and he  _wants_  it.

JJ puts out his hand.

He thinks he hears Yuri’s laugh, and then knows it when Yuri’s fingers close around his, brief and warm and electric. And Yuri  _looks_  at him, gaze burning blue like the hottest part of a flame. Yuri’s lips are still moving in unheard love to the song. Agape. Agape, but anew.

Things are different now, because JJ can’t speak and Yuri is wearing the whisper of a smile as he turns away, and catapults into a leap.

JJ has a feeling that his mouth just might be hanging open, the way it does when he watches Yuri’s performances over and over to the dim glow of his laptop screen. He can’t remember if that’s part of the routine, the reaching out, but all he can think is this:

_I want to go on a downward spiral with you._


End file.
